A Season For Love
by I.Write.Love
Summary: A few random LuckxFiro one-shots set in different holidays. Rated T, but the rating MIGHT change, loves:


_**I honestly believe this anime needs more love; really only 89 stories in the archive? So, as an honor to the competely random anime, Baccano, I submit this, a random story in a few parts for the holiday season. And since today IS Thanksgiving, I decided the starting holiday should be Thanksgiving. Have a happy one, everyone!:D**_

_**Note: Contains light yaoi (dun dun! Light is not a word I should know:P)**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont even know who owns Baccano! But I know if I did, Luck and Firo would have French kissed by the second episode. Firo would have NOT fallen in love with Ennis. Jaccuzi and Nice would have hooked up a LONG time again. Also, Miria and Issac would have adopted Czeslaw already. Did any of that happen? No? Then I dont own it :P**_

**

* * *

**

**Kiss Me Again**

The sweet aroma of cooking turkey floated through the house, and Firo Prochainezo signed with content, laying back in his bed again, knowing good and well Miria and Issac had the lunch covered, all he head to do was hope they didn't burn down the small Manhattan apartment.

"Oh, Issac! It smells so good!" Miria cried from the kitchen, and he heard a few clanks from a metal bowl being set down on the counter.

"It does, Miria my dear!" Issac laughed heartedly. "Firo and the Gandors will love it!"

The couple cheered happily, and Firo chuckled quietly, trying to keep up the act that he was asleep; after all, he didn't want to get up and do anything yet. Last night's jobs were too much for him, and he still felt like passing out, since his head was throbbing with no mercy. 'Damn liqiour,' he inwardly cursed.

There was a knock from the front door, and he shifted slightly. He heard Miria run to the front, open it slowly, then cheer happily. "Oh, Ennis! You're here!"

But more than one pair of footsteps walk in; actually, three. "Oh, Czeslaw, Chane, Luck! What a wonderful surprise!" Issac chimed from the kitchen, setting down whatever he was doing to greet the guests. "How are you all?"

Czeslaw gave a soft answer, Chane never answered, and only Luck answered loud enough for Firo to hear, "Where's Firo?"

"He's still sleeping." Miria said, and the brunette could see her smile. "He said he had a bad hangover, and that he was really tired from last night when I tried to wake him up earlier."

Luck, and Firo knew, didn't take this moment to hesitate, then went into the hallway leading to Firo's room, and knocked on his door. The brunette, trying to keep up his charade, didn't answer. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Luck, and he opened the door, the light from the other room falling onto Firo curled up in bed. The Gandor sighed greatly, then closed the door softly.

"I know you're not asleep, kid." he said simply, leaning against the door, most likely staring at the back of Firo's head with golden brown eyes.

Firo sighed, then sat up, smirking at his friend with a bit of a laziness around him. "How'd ya know?"

"Just knew. You never sleep in, Firo." Luck said, running a hand through his smoothed back gold-brown hair. "Not even when you were little."

Firo frowned. "So? Atleast I got out of helping them with cooking. It was good idea, anyway. You know what a horrible cook I am."

The Gandor shrugged, then sat down in the chair by the desk, leaning back slightly. "So what happened last night?"

"Hmm? Oh, just had too much to drink, and there was some problems at the casino." was all the teen had to say. "Got into a pretty bad fight, so I'm sore all over."

"Is that so."

Firo glared. "What about you? Where's your brothers?"

"At home, sleeping. Like you, they drank too much, but don't want to get out of bed." Luck sighed greatly for a second time, then looked at Firo with searching eyes. "You look out of place, kid."

"I do?" Firo blinked,

"Yeah. This apartment really doesn't suit you, or those two clowns in there."

"Clowns?" Firo frowned, thinking of Miria and Issac. "They're not clowns!"

Luck started laughing. "You're right. They're just… excited, I guess. It's not everyday you get a motley crew together like this for Thanksgiving."

Firo smiled, nodding, then looking outside to the freshly falling snow, and the Manhattan rush the city. "Yeah, you're right I guess."

"Firo."

He froze, by the tone in Luck's voice. The Prochainezo didn't want to turn. "Y-Yeah?" No answer, so he took in a deep breath and looked over.

In a flash of golden brown (eyes and hair), he was kissing Luck, and his eyes widened, brown full of shock and confusion. 'W-What the hell?' When the Gandor and Firo parted, Firo could only manage to blink, unable to correctly voice what was going on his head, since it was such a mess.

"You okay kid?" Luck said nonchantly, like nothing was wrong, like he didn't just kiss one of his best friends.

"Y-You…" Firo studdered, then sighed, putting his head in his hands. "You just kissed me…"

"Yeah." Luck shrugged. "So?"

"You." Firo pointed to Luck, a slight scowl set on his face. "Kiss. Me." then pointed to himself, a slight red tint to his cheeks.

The Gandor shrugged, then stood, offering a hand to Firo. "C'mon. You've been in bed all day. The least you could do is peel and chop potatoes." he said, smiling slightly.

Firo shrugged just as Luck had done, then got up, and left into the kitchen with Luck, smiling. 'He really shouldn't have kissed me.' he chuckled inwardly, grabbing the other brunette and turning him in a rush, pulling him down by his tie and kissing him again, right in front of everyone else. Miria and Ennis smiled, and Issac cheered. "Finally!"

Firo backed up, smirking. Luck was dumbstruck, at a loss for words, like Firo had been just a few minutes ago. "So," Firo turned to Miria nonchantly, like nothing had happened. "I decided I'll help peel potatoes. Where's the peeler?"

Luck put a hand to his head as Issac patted him on the back, knowing he'd get back at him sooner or later; hopefully, sooner than later.


End file.
